


越界

by JejuCat



Category: ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat





	越界

金振焕老师翻了翻金韩彬的试卷，不禁苦恼地摁了摁眉心，无奈地出了一口气。

 

金韩彬可是这届高三出了名的高材生。只要随便去哪个班，就没有谁不认识金韩彬的。说来也没什么悬念，金韩彬人长得帅、学习好，据说还会跳舞和写歌，早在高一的时候就已经是全校著名的全民男神了。虽然他平时也并不像传统的好学生那样每节课都百分百的认真，但成绩稳居第一没得说。  
结果高三开学两个星期，这小子第一次周测就给他考了个不及格，怎么回事儿？据金振焕所知，这孩子的成绩可是好得没话说，鸡蛋里挑骨头都挑不出个一星半点来。

金振焕才刚刚从大学毕业，因为成绩优秀受到学校委托来到学校的附属中学担任教师。他在女性老师和同学之间也有不小的人气——当他被分到金韩彬班上的消息放出的当天，教室就被里三层外三层地围了个水泄不通。  
高三的重点班学生基本上都很乖，这倒是让第一次执教的金振焕放松了不少——当然，除了某个孩子之外。这次不及格事件并不是他第一次注意到金韩彬，他观察金韩彬很久了。金韩彬坐在窗边的第一个座位，平时金振焕一进教室第一个看见的就是金韩彬。这小子在中文课上从来都是爱听不听的样子，有的时候金振焕不小心说错了什么甚至会带头起哄——但怪就怪在他上其他课都还算认真，起码不会干扰别人。班上的班长金东爀偷偷地告诉金振焕：金韩彬以前上课从来都不起哄的，自从中文老师换成金振焕之后就总是这样了。别的课倒是安稳，一直都积极配合老师。

 

是不是金韩彬对我有意见？金振焕苦恼道。

 

听完金振焕的抱怨，办公室主任宋尹亨老师轻轻拍了拍金振焕的肩膀，给了他一个“我相信你但是我帮不了你”的眼神。

 

于是当今天的中文课结束，又捣乱了一整节课的金韩彬十分惬意地伸了个懒腰准备去走廊透透气的时候——金振焕“啪”地一声把试卷拍在金韩彬桌上。两人莫名其妙地对视了一分钟，金韩彬被他看得有点头皮发麻，还以为金振焕要教训他。两个人面面相觑了一会儿，连整个教室的同学都屏住住呼吸不敢出声儿，结果金振焕居然什么也没说就离开了教室。  
金韩彬探出头去，眼角饶有兴趣地挑起，一直到金振焕消失在走廊拐弯处才回身来看了看自己的试卷。其实每道题他都会做，他就是故意想要找金振焕的麻烦而已。

他甚至故意大声地惊呼了一声：“呀，我上高中来第一次考不及格喔！”

同学们带着“我去金韩彬你在用大腿考试吗”的表情围过来，见了鬼一样地捧着金韩彬的试卷鉴定真伪。突然，带头的金东爀从试卷内页撕下一张便利贴来。一旁的郑粲右眼疾手快地摸过去，大声读道：

“晚上放学之后留在教室不要走，六点半的时候我会来给你补习。准备好资料。——金振焕。”

一听这，金韩彬迅速回过神儿来，一把夺过郑粲右手上的便利贴，煞有介事地往桌子上一拍。然后他迅速驱散了围观群众，还不忘夸张地炫耀道：“金老师喊我补习了，年轻帅气的金老师喊我补习了。羡慕吧？”，差点儿引来女生们的一致恶意。  
下一课的老师这时候走进来了。金韩彬重新坐下准备上课，手指情不自禁在便利贴写着的文字上摩挲了一番。金振焕，他在心里默默地念了几遍这个名字。

 

重点班的晚自习比起普通班来很自由。老师不布置作业，他们愿意上就自己整理整理，不愿意上的可以自己回家。当然，重点班的学生都选择在这个时间跑到老师那边补习，怎么可能有人真的在高三这个关头玩儿去呢？  
金东爀把教室门钥匙放在金韩彬桌上，叮嘱他补习完了一定要记得锁门。金韩彬靠在后面一张桌子上，敷衍地“嗯嗯嗯好好好我知道了ok”，终于把他给遣走了。金韩彬一看表：六点半快到了。  
门外的脚步声应时地响起——金振焕总是一身标配衬衫西裤皮鞋，金韩彬就是闭着眼睛都知道是皮鞋在地上走路的声音。金老师走进教室，看见金同学单手撑着脸，慵懒地半眯着眼睛，精雕细琢般的眉毛却是抬得挺高，俨然一副兴致勃勃观察来人的样子。

“老师。”

金韩彬笑的样子甜得很，恭恭敬敬地喊一声金振焕，不免了些明显讨好的成分在其中。他眉眼都弯弯的，就好像终于看见等了很久的约会对象一样。  
金振焕其实很怕人盯着他，所以上课的时候多多少少有点紧张，有时才会念错教案被金韩彬逮着机会捣乱。他强装无事地把旁边的凳子拉过来，坐在金韩彬桌子的侧面，把他带来的厚厚一叠中文教学讲义啪地一声都放在金韩彬的课桌上。

“金韩彬，先把试卷拿出来吧。你这次考得太差了。不说本班，在全年级也是垫底。你知不知道这个情况对于一个重点班的高材生来说有多严重？”

金老师试图用说话来缓解别扭。他有些不自在地从讲义堆里抽出试卷的教师答案，想要摆出一副严肃老师的样子去盯着金韩彬批评他一下，结果视线刚抬起来没两秒钟就与金韩彬钻石一样的眼睛撞了个满怀。  
金韩彬的眼睛真的是好看到家了。在灯光下有些闪闪的，就像有一颗晶莹剔透的黑玛瑙掉进了温柔乡，温柔的颜色间尽是缠绵缱绻丝，几乎要把金振焕整个人的思绪全都绕进去了。金老师只能不再去看他，低头假装在看答案。

“从第一题开始吧…过来看解析，我讲给你听。”

金振焕稍微往旁边挪了些，金韩彬便从善如流地凑过去，理由正当地蹭到了金振焕身边。他装得很好，眼睛真的一直盯在卷子上，只是肩膀有意无意地总是蹭到金振焕身上去。他把手撑在金振焕另一侧的凳角上，好像要把人圈在里面一样，金振焕倒也没怎么在意，也认认真真给他讲题。  
金韩彬说不清楚金振焕身上是什么味道。金韩彬觉得他不像是会喷点古龙水再来上课的人，但他身上又分明地有点香味，淡淡的，说不上来像什么。是洗发水吗？还是说纯粹只是体香？反正金韩彬只知道自己很喜欢。清爽得就像一杯新沏的苦艾酒，味道却又没有那么涩，更像是一滴蜂蜜融进了温水，从容顺和。  
他用余光观察年轻的老师。金老师头发不短，一低头就垂下来，在灯光下的颜色又是十分温柔的，如此一来便显得十分乖巧。金振焕没什么好打扮的，穿衣服的风格也没有太大的变化，但无论如何却让人觉得耐看顺眼。金韩彬看着他看了半天，连装个在看题目的样子都忘了，直到金振焕注意到他在走神，伸手去敲了敲金韩彬的额头。

 

“看我干什么？看题。”

 

金老师语气里听不出责备，好像有点儿放纵和无奈在其中。

 

“金老师好看啊，比试卷好看。金老师身上还特别好闻。学习不就是要学会欣赏身边的美吗？”

 

其实这句话金韩彬一开始是想憋在心里的，但他一个没忍住就把心里话说出来了，甚至还给自己找了个“学会欣赏”的富丽堂皇的理由。

 

金振焕有点儿哭笑不得：“学会欣赏是欣赏我吗？行了，看题。解析里有关键词，在…”

 

金振焕其实大不了金韩彬太多，估摸着也就几岁光景，两人坐在一块还真没个师生的样子。刚才又突然被男学生这么没头没脑地一夸，几十年来都自以为直男的金振焕也有点莫名其妙地害羞起来。他感觉耳朵火烧，心脏跳动的声音越来越肆无忌惮，不知如何做出反应的他干脆就假装没听见了。金振焕右手拿着笔，心情还有点儿局促，解析里明明白白的关键词到了他眼睛里就像是过了层雾，愣是找了一分钟都没在题干里找着。

 

“哎，金老师，在这儿呢。”

 

金韩彬在一边撑着头，安安静静地看强装镇定的金老师找不到目标的样子，实在是可爱得很。他好容易忍住没笑出声，伸手去，擒着金振焕的手指在关键词上画了个漂亮的圆圈。金振焕却一下子条件反射似的甩开了笔。金韩彬的指尖滚烫的，好像烧着一溜儿火焰，在金振焕的手上烧出了伤疤一样。金振焕抬头去看金韩彬，情不自禁地往后躲了躲。

 

他不知道是怎么样，他只觉得金韩彬是在故意地触碰自己。金振焕的大脑感觉像是要当机，内心最深处稍稍有些诡异的抵触，却又不知如何以老师的身份开口。金韩彬眼睛里还是笑吟吟的，又好像是酝着一汪深潭，金振焕看不真切其中的景色。他就只好低下头去，眼神晃了一圈还是晃回试卷上了。

 

“金振焕老师。”

 

自己的大名突然被喊到，金振焕一瞬打了个激灵，却又不敢去直面金韩彬灼灼的目光。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一口气、然后才重新转过头去。  
他才刚刚把眼睛睁开一点儿，金韩彬就这样毫无征兆地突然凑过来，轻轻地在金振焕唇角吻了一下，暧昧的一声“啾”，像极了情侣之间的缠绵。

如果说金振焕刚才是感觉要当机，那现在就是主机爆炸。

且不说他有没有做好心理准备，这是他第一次被自己的学生亲吻——更是第一次被同性亲吻。他不知道事情是怎么发展到现在这个样子的，也不明白金韩彬这个举动的含义。他的意思是喜欢自己吗？所以上课捣乱也是因为这个了？…不对、为什么自己要在这个时候还想着上课的事情……金振焕感觉每一秒都像一年，他裸露在外的皮肤都烧得滚烫，好像是金韩彬目光所及之处都被浇上了燃油，而这个轻轻的吻就是火星，把他烧得一发不可收拾。

 

“你……”

“金老师，我好喜欢你。要不要和我试试看？”

 

金振焕明明好半天才憋出来一个字，又被金韩彬堵回去了。学生的话未免太直，好像飞来一记直球，砰的一下把金振焕打得手足无措了。他大脑里彻底乱了套，好像一个被猫咪蹂躏过的毛线球，乱糟糟的，所有思绪都绕在一起了。他低头，嘴唇微微地有些颤抖，好像要说什么，到了嘴边又不知道哪儿去了。半晌他才好不容易能吐出几个字来。

 

“我是你的老师，金韩彬…，我……”

 

一套晓之以理的说辞对于教师来说还算简单，但是金振焕话到口边又有点犹豫，话说了一半死都憋不出半个字了。诚然他是金韩彬的老师，但是也没有法律规定学生和老师不能谈恋爱之类的…金振焕发现自己开始胡思乱想，只好重新陷入沉默。  
金振焕不讨厌金韩彬，他其实觉得这个学生很有意思。他也看得出来金韩彬的能力不局限于不及格，他纯粹是在引起自己的注意而已。

 

“从第一节课开始我就喜欢上老师了。老师，您真的不知道自己有多漂亮。”

 

“你别说了。”

 

金韩彬伸手，轻轻握住金振焕棱角分明的肩膀。金振焕平时都有坚持在健身，身上的肌肉触感非常舒服，正好是金韩彬喜欢的那样。  
学生有点得寸进尺，老师这时已经因为害羞和无措而失去绝大部分的反应力了。他逐渐往金振焕的方向欺身过去，才分开没多久的嘴唇几乎又要压上去。他呼吸有点急，思想了许久的宝物近在咫尺，迫切的渴望和征服欲在他脑内心里作祟，乱七八糟地往身下窜。

 

“有的时候上课我会注意观察老师在黑板上写字的样子…身上每一处线条都好像雕刻品一样完美。我第一次觉得这么讨厌我的同学，因为我只想把你留在我一个人的视线里。”

 

金振焕感觉自己脸上红得要滴血。他不知道为什么自己做不出任何反抗的动作——他连如何回应都做不到，更别提什么“反抗”了。未成年的小孩已经轻轻咬住了金振焕一边耳垂，牙齿摩挲着那处的软肉，灼热的呼吸就这样肆无忌惮地扑在金振焕的皮肤上。  
舌尖的湿热瘙痒把金振焕弄得有些恍惚。他伸手，撑在金韩彬的胸口想要推开他，却反而被捉住了手指。金韩彬的舌尖在金振焕的耳廓灵活地打转，金振焕下意识想要抗拒，却着了魔一般无法动弹。

 

“…你别说了、金韩彬，你…”

 

“考虑一下吧，老师。以后做我的新娘。”

 

学生在他耳边暧昧地低语，双唇断断续续在他的耳侧和脸颊落下一个又一个亲吻。金振焕想对金韩彬最后警告一句，即使他很清楚今天自己是在劫难逃。

 

“你想清楚，金韩彬…不要越界。”

 

金韩彬闻言，手指滑到金振焕的胸口，慢悠悠地挑开最上面两颗扣子，然后用他火热的指尖在领口的肌肤上摩挲，滑过明显的锁骨。于是那人便低低地惊呼，肌肉都僵硬了不少。所触及之处紧致平滑，手感实在是好得很。

 

“如何才算越界，老师？这样吗？”

 

金振焕一边深呼吸，胸口随之起伏；一边试着去把学生作乱的手拨开。实际上却像是在撒娇，老师手上已经一点儿力气都使不上了。  
学生手上传来老师毫无威胁的动作触感，心里痒痒的，像宠物的软毛在蹭着心底，真是可爱极了。他权当是老师默许了，有些难耐地解开校服衬衫最上面的扣子，才呼吸稍微顺畅些。老师好像只委屈的奶猫，眼睛里都像是已经湿了似的，心里明知不可，却又受到学生露骨的撩拨动摇不已。

 

“…我可以。”

 

金振焕以为这句话他没出口，结果不经意间已经自动滑出了好看的嘴唇。他觉得自己疯了，简直对不起自己的职业和人格；但他又不想拒绝这样一个漂亮而柔情的高材生，他根本就没有说“不”的理由。这三个字话音刚落，他就觉得自己无地自容。对未知的恐惧让他有些慌乱，心底却又切实地期待着金韩彬再做出点什么来。他不知道这时候如何表现才符合常理，这件事本身就不合常理了。  
觊觎已久的宝贝终于到了手，他压抑自己的感情太久了，说实话，他想象过很多次要怎样把老师狠狠摁在身下，看着他一边哭得可怜一边软软地叫自己的名字，颤抖着高潮的样子。这样的画面光是随便勾勒个大概，就让正是动情时的学生焦躁不已。于是他转而去舔了舔老师的唇心——那双他朝思夜想的唇，做梦都想与之纠缠不清的唇，总算是被标上了金韩彬所有物的标记了。  
金振欢的唇好软，明明是一个成年人，为什么会有这么饱满的嘴唇啊。班上爱打扮的女孩涂上亮晶晶的唇彩，也不及老师的万分之一好看。金韩彬在那双极漂亮的唇上亲吻，要说真的吻进去，还是有些许不安的。到底还是个孩子，心上人送到眼前了，却仍有所顾忌。  
他小心翼翼地用舌尖试探，在老师的唇缝之间游离，却在那微微分开的双唇间获得了允许进入的批准。这像是一个象征，到捉住对方的舌之后，金韩彬才真的感觉他得到了金振焕。学生是第一次接吻，却有些无师自通的娴熟。他把金振焕无处藏匿的舌引出来，含进去细细地吮，再用牙齿轻轻地咬；或者驱入老师的口中大肆作乱。金振焕被吻得头晕目眩，原本就不太拎得清的大脑更是乱得一团糟。  
等氧气被剥夺干净，呼吸间全是情欲的气味，金韩彬才离开金振焕有些红肿的唇，极坏心眼地在下唇心上又啾了一口。

 

他在老师的耳畔低语，“老师....要继续吗？”

 

手慢慢滑到下去，不敢直接碰要害的地方，只敢在老师的大腿内侧摩挲。  
不行，不可以。金韩彬是我的学生…理智是清醒的，只是冲动和情欲冲决了理智，也许已经在先前就对己的学生有好感了，果然是个不称职  
老师啊，我。金振焕想回绝，手指却抢先一步去解金韩彬扣到最上面一颗的纽扣，恍惚之间眼眶中竟染上了一层薄雾，不是悲伤，而是背德和偷情的快意。

其结果就是默许。

金振焕稍显玲珑的身体被抱上课桌，金韩彬有些粗暴地分开老师的双腿，让他不得不这样打开己的身体。学生再去吻他的老师，这一次更是凶狠，就像有狼在撕咬嘴唇，被压得生疼，却又裹挟了洪水般的满足感。金振焕也属于无师自通者，手飞快地解完了金韩彬上装的纽扣，便去环紧了他的脖颈，两腿不禁抬高，紧紧地缠在他腰上。我是怎么了？金韩彬快让我疯了。金振焕模糊地想。  
金韩彬的腹肌在衣服里若隐若现，原来说会跳舞是真的。他去啃咬金振焕的脖颈，因绷紧而线条分明的线条，上下滚动的喉结，只有成年男人才有的性感啊。他亲的金据候的喉结，在那处舔舐和吮吸，低声问道:“我可以留下印记吗，老师？”  
脖颈上温湿的触感让金振焕高抬起下颚，光洁而优美的曲线。喉中甜腻的呻吟，金韩彬便权当是默许了。在一侧用力吮出一个棕红色的斑点，我在老师身上留下了告知所属的印记。  
成年人比小孩要性急得多，当金韩彬解开金振焕的领子和领带，咬上胸前的樱桃时，他颤抖的双手便伸到下面去。金韩彬下身与坐在桌上的金振焕几乎严丝合缝， 在细微的动作之中摩蹭，指尖触到那勃起的硬物，布料也透掩不了的炽热，又有些慌乱地回缩了。  
金韩彬捉住了金振焕无措的手指，直住下边拉。他分开金振焕的手指，把它覆上自己滚烫的性器，再抬头过去，却不亲吻，一边调整着有些沉重的呼吸，说；“我想这样和老师做爱很久了。”

 

蓄谋已久。这个词好像是这么说的。

 

金韩彬进去的时候很小心，慢慢地往里送，生怕让金振焕不适。就连刚才做扩张也是极细致地，手指在内壁瘙刮摩挲，找到隐秘的那一点只敢轻轻下摁，在听见金振焕变了调的哭腔之后暗自记住这个位置。金振焕则权当他是故意在欺负自己。真正勃发的性器与手指到底是不一样，每深一点都感到身体里最见不得人的褶皱都被撑开，带来舒展的酥麻快感和初次开拓的兴奋与期待，就连呻吟也被拉长，像极了无助的奶猫在呜咽。

 

金老师就像猫一样。金韩彬想。

 

后穴里的软肉极谄媚地附着上来，加上因疼痛与不适而咬紧，险些以为会断在里面。金振焕圈紧了这小孩，后者则是安抚性地轻轻吻他，告诉他要放松一点，太紧了。等到稍微松开，便开始小幅度地动，于金振焕却是激烈的变化。金振焕能感觉到金韩彬的性器在自己身体里是怎样运动的，怎样碾过一个莫名其妙敏感的点。他只能微微分开朦胧的泪眼，他想看一看金韩彬的表情，却每每在余光瞥到周围课桌书本的时候吓得身后一紧。  
结果良心还是过不去。  
初经人事的小孩和初经人事的大人，这究竟是什么奇怪的现状啊。金韩彬惊异于老师身后的温热紧致，每次抽离或者再送进，沿着神经而包裹了整个柱身的舒适便冲上了大脑。他也像其他快成年的男孩那样取悦过自己，但实枪荷弹果然还是不一样的。温暖，亲昵地咬紧，曾经看上去高高在上而不可及的人氤氲着一双带雾的眼，小声地叫他再快点，金韩彬恨不得时间就此停止。  
金振焕引着金韩彬的手往自己的性器上送。说实在的，真的羞耻过头了也就没什么了好羞耻的了，这个世界上只有欲望与兽性是绝对的。金韩彬骨节分明的手指在金振烧身下套，从囊袋一直到铃口，手指圈成环，进、出，金振焕的腰身因刺激的冲刷而挺直，有时候灭顶的快乐就孕育于简单的动作之中。

五脏六腑都快散架了。金振焕的思维宫殿一片空白，他只知道发出暧昧的声音，接受金韩彬的取悦。一开始的复杂与纠结已不复存在了，就像这样，进入我的身体，和我做爱，来取、来拿，按照身体的意愿，很好，带我去极乐世界。  
大水冲决堤坝，射精的时候他不禁收紧身体，牙齿咬在金韩彬肩膀靠近脖颈的位置，小孩吃痛地低声嘶了一句，留下了鲜明的牙印。

 

次日，金韩彬刻意穿了一件领口很大的衣服。

下课之后，金振焕在讲台上收拾教案，看到一 边撑着头盯着他、对他笑的金韩彬，立刻耳根通红地加快了手上的速度。郑粲右看见金韩彬领口露出来的伤口，问：“韩彬哥，被谁咬了？”

金韩彬故意拨高了声线，要说给金振焕听：“女朋友啊。”

 

女朋友的身体明显一怔，抓着讲义飞快地夺门而出了。


End file.
